


Baby, you're a star

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, you're a star." is the line that people seems to say to the giver Niall Horan. Sometimes it means that they just uses their body and sometimes it's because they loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're a star

He pulled up his dirty trousers on his almost non-existing hips again, his spine still sore painfully and it was a bit hard to walk. Usually it never hurt this much, but he recognized that type of men when he had seen his hands. His knuckles had turned white when he had handed over the bill and the black sunglasses had hid his eyes. Niall hated that kind of costumers, they never appreciated what he did for them, and they only used his body while they told him to smile like he meant it.

 _“Baby, you’re a star.”_ The man had hissed him in the ear as he clenched his palms around Niall’s jaw.

Before everything had degenerated there had seemed to be this light in the end of the tunnel, but now all he could see was dark. The smell of alcohol was surrounding the black alley and he could hear some old blokes whistle to him. He considered walking to them and continuing his work where he last had ended it, but then he remembered the tanned man again. His entire body was almost destroyed and he hadn’t even much power left to continue walking back to his house.

Well he couldn’t really call it a house, it was more of an old shed, the wallpapers where almost ripped off and the roof wasn’t waterproof. But he liked it, since it was the only thing that he owned it had become his safety place. That was only stead where no horny men could touch or hurt him by just showing him their fat wallets in black leather. Even though it wasn’t a real house, it was his home after all.

He had asked the man what his name was, he usually liked to know the men’s name that he later on had sex with, but he had only shaken his head. Niall couldn’t understand what it was with this whole mystery thing that turned them on, if it wasn’t all for the money, he would never had laid with someone who he couldn’t put a name on a face on. But it didn’t matter what the dark young man’s name was because when he had opened his wallet with his long and thin fingers, Niall had sawn the first letter of his name, Z.

The blonde tried to not think about the golden ring on his finger, he didn’t want to imagine which lie it had been that Z had told his wife or husband what he had been doing this rainy evening. Perhaps he had told them that he was just going out with some friends, taking a drink or two. Or maybe he had just been mean and made them feel special, telling them that he was just going out to buy them something for their ten years anniversary.

Niall had never liked the term prostitute, he preferred being called a giver. Because that was what he was in the end, giving pleasures for men who needed him, just only for a moment sometimes. It wasn’t always that the people who paid him had sex with him, even though that had been their intention, they would find themselves crying on their bed while Niall was hugging them comfortably and wondering what was wrong. Almost every time it was about a complicated love life, either it was a married man or a guy who was in love but wasn’t noticed. Those were the customers that he liked most, the ones that he could help and heal without giving them his naked body. Sometimes he even received a flower with a thank you card. He loved to hear how their stories had developed, if they had gotten their crush or not. Sometimes there were happy endings and sometimes not, but he was grateful that he could be a part of them anyway.

“Niall, come here! I want to show you something.” He heard someone shouting.

That feminine yet manly voice was impossible to confound, it could be no other than Louis Tomlinson, his best friend and his greatest nightmare. It had been him who had shown Niall the dangerous way to get fast cash. At first he had been terrified and a bit offended to be honest, but when Louis had shown him all the money that he had made in only one night, Niall had been sold. It wasn’t that he was obsessed about cash, but when you couldn’t even afford to buy food for one day you had to do things that didn’t felt right, not even one bit.

He saw a slender figure in a pink two sizes too small tee shirt leaning lazily against the emerald brick wall. A big grin played on the brunette’s rosy cheeks as he waved two bills proudly. The smile fell on Niall’s lips, he knew what those cash would go to, because Louis wasn’t even poor like Niall was, but the white powder that could turn even the brightest one insane stole his whole mind a long time ago.

“Two hundred pounds can you believe it. I only had to give him a blowjob and whisper some dirty words into his ear and then it was over. He cum over me after just twenty minutes and he was so ashamed that he didn’t even see how much money he handed over, not that I’m complaining or anything. This night is going to be so mad, I can already feel the adrenaline pumping.” The taller goy exclaimed.

“Don’t you want to save it, didn’t your parents want you to start university next fall?” Niall whimpered, because when he had uttered the U word, a strong hand had boxed him on his shoulder.

“No fucking way I’m going to school again and study, I’m never going to find a job that will pay this good anyway.”

“But Lou, sometime you’re going to be old and who’d want to shag an old person?”

“People with dry cocks.” Louis said and with that tone in his voice, Niall knew that this conversation was over.

He remembered that one time when Louis had been gone for almost three days, it had been the worst time in Niall’s entire life. He had been scared that the guy would lie in some dark alley with white and scummy saliva drooling down the corner of his mouth. He had been certain that Louis had token an overdose, but then one day he had sawn him inside a pub. A purple bruise had covered the left side of his face and a few ribs were broken. When he had asked the brunette what had happened, he had only brushed it off by saying that it was none of his business.

The same thing had only happened once after that, and Niall had clued out what it was all about. He had seen a man in a grey tux leaving Louis’ apartment but he was never able to see the man’s face. All he knew was that he wasn’t particular tall and he must be rich with those fancy clothes. Niall had promised himself that he was never ever going to let those people do the same thing towards him.

The thought about those emerald eyes made his chest swollen, his heart pound faster and his knees go weak. Harry, his name was Harry and that was the first boy who had ever shown him any interest without wanting to pay him. They had met inside of a coffee shop, the younger teen was working there and when he was going to serve Niall his cup of black coffee, Harry had managed to trip over his own foot and spilled the hot liquid over Niall’s entire body. He would lie if he didn’t say that it had been really painful, but in the end it was worth it. When he had given back Niall the money for the coffee there had been a small note attached to one of the bills. Instead of letters, there had been numbers. He had rented Louis’ phone and called him the day after and tomorrow was going to be their first date. He was really excited; this was possible to be his first relationship without the involvement of wallets and not letting him know their names.

“Why are you smiling like a twat?” Louis wondered.

Niall only shook his head as he smiled goofily. He hadn’t told him yet about Harry, in some way he wanted to have it to himself, if only just for a while. It was a bit exciting to have this secret that none other than him and the green-eyed knew about.

“Come on, tell me now!” his best friend insisted, but Niall refused to tell him.

“No way.” Niall responded.

“You know, you’re such a twat, such a twat.” Louis cut him off.

The pain from the smaller guy’s knuckles that had hit him on the shoulder had gone numb, but for the moment he could really care about it. Everything that mattered was that Harry cared about him, that he didn’t knew where Niall got his money. That perhaps, he was going to be the handsome lad’s boyfriend if everything went the right road.

-

“Here, I bought you a rose. I don’t know if you like romantic gestures, but I thought it was the kind of stuff you do on dates.” Harry said embarrassingly as he drew his trembling fingers through his own hair.

“I love it.” Niall smiled brightly.

This was the negative thing about being a giver, not receiving anything nice and thoughtful items from them. But he knew that he shouldn’t expect those kinds of things since they paid him for being their tool for an hour or so. But it really felt good when someone appreciated him without having the intention to do the dirty with him. Even though Niall had had sex more times than he could count to, he had never made love to somebody else. There was a massive difference with making love to someone and having sex, because when he did it with a costumer there wasn’t any emotions intended to the men, only to make them scream out in pleasure. But if he would do it with Harry it would be different, because then he would to it so that he could also enjoy it and not only the brunette.

“What do you want to order? I’ll pay of course since it was me who chose the restaurant.” Harry said.

When he heard the word pay coming up, his entire body stiffened. Even though he knew that Harry was only trying to be a gentleman the thought about him knowing Niall’s secret made his heart increase and it felt like there was no room for breathing. It didn’t seem that the brunette had noticed how his whole appearance had changed, so he tried to collect himself so that Harry wouldn’t be worried.

“I’ll just take some French fries.”

“Okay, well I think I’ll take the same plus a hamburger and a coke.” Harry mumbled as he waved his hand to the waitress to order.

A girl with a black ponytail came over to them, wearing a green apron over her chest and stomach as she chewed something that looked like a bubble gum. She held her hand on her hip as she looked at the two men with some sort of disgust blended with boringness. Usually females never showed that they didn’t like gay guys, Niall often got the mocking from males, so it was a bit surprising to see her clear gaze of hate. It must be once a day at lest that there came gay couples to this diner, this was London for crying out loud.

“Two French fries, one hamburger and a coke. You sure Niall you’re not hungry?” Harry asked with two wondering eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied.

“Okay then, that will be it.” The younger teen said as he handed over money to her.

She walked away while she mumbled something about “Fucking fags”. Niall had to punch himself in his belly so that his stomach wouldn’t rumble. This was the first meal he would get in days, he had been so hurt since he had sex with Z that he couldn’t find himself standing at the street corner, showing his legs to the passing people.

He had never experienced this stuff before; a guy bringing a red rose to their first date and pulled out the chair while he offered to pay for his meal. If he could, then he would never go down on those alleys again and actually start a worthy life. He wouldn’t have to worry being molested by some creep or seeing Louis’ eyeballs rolling inside of the back of his head so that he couldn’t even see the colour of his orbs. It was horrible when he pulled out a credit card from his pocket and mashed a pill into white snowflakes. It hurt to see him breathing it in or when he was unconscious on the cold floor while his red and iron smelling blood were dripping down his nose.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t as fancy as you’ve probably expected it to be.” Harry apologised.

“Harry, this is better than I’d ever dreamed of.” The blonde chuckled.

Niall turned around to see a younger man coming with their food, also dressed in the green apron. Niall was certain that he had seen him before; there was something familiar with the jet-black hair and the tanned skin tone. When the guy came nearer he saw a nametag on his chest, _Zayn._ It was Z, Niall was certain about that. The reason why he first didn’t recognise him was that he had worn sunglasses in front of eyes before.

“Baby’s the best one I’ve ever had, be careful with him, he’s fragile as a piece of paper.” Zayn hissed seductively.

He put down the plats on their tables before he walked away, the golden ring glistening against the fluorescent.

“What was that about?” the British man asked confusedly.

“Nothing, just some arse.” He whimpered.

Harry seemed to understand that Niall wanted him to drop the subject, because suddenly he started talking about that he only started to work on the coffee shop so that he could afford going to university.

-

Niall drew his hand over the shaved head; it scratched really uncomfortable against his palm. It reminded him of when he had been a kid back in Ireland, kissing his father’s stubby cheek. There was a reason why Niall always held his face as soft and smooth as a baby bum, it made him look like a hobo when he didn’t shave it away.

He felt how the white teeth bit him in his ear, two deep calming hazel eyes looking into his. He reached down his fingers to Niall’s hips, digging his nails into his delicate marble skin. He whimpered loudly to satisfy the man, he thought his name was Liam or something like that. He was both decent and gentle with the smaller boy’s body, something that he wasn’t particular used to. This was the thing that he imagined was similar to making love to a person, to try to be as careful and touching as possible without harming somebody. Liam had told him before they went to bed that his husband of fifteen years had left him. He never told him his loved one’s name, only said that he had had a disease that couldn’t be cured how much he even wanted to, that he felt alone and scared and that nobody would ever make his heart beat the same way as it once had done.

He thought about Louis for a moment, wondering where he was right now. It had gone almost a whole week since he last saw the Cheshire smile playing on his lips. He wanted him to stop living in denial and accept that love was something more important than the crushed pills that painted colourful surroundings in front of his eyes. He felt pity for him, it was such a blame when he had such a nice heart but skin as thick as a shield. Somewhere beneath his bones, perhaps in his soul, was a scared child that was hiding from emotions, terrified of being hurt. Louis had been in love once, but it had broken his heart so much that it was impossible to glue the pieces together and maybe it was better to just let him be.

Their breaths synchronised and Liam slowed his pace so that he was only rocking on Niall like he was a boat floating on the ocean. His eyes were blurry from the tears and he bit down his bottom lip.

“You probably hear this a lot, but you really do have beautiful eyes. Baby, you’re a star.”

“Where have you heard that last sentence from?” Niall wondered.

“My husband, or ex-husband now, used to say that to me. It means that you’re perfect and that you love the one you say it to.” Liam said nostalgically.

It wasn’t often that Niall felt sympathy for the men that came inside of his working nest, but with Liam it felt like this lost and sad puppy that had stretched out to him so that somebody could comfort him. It wasn’t until Liam screamed out _‘Zayn’_ that he understood who his husband had been, and it made his stomach wrench in pain. He knew that he had heard that line before, and now he knew why. It had been Zayn who had said it to him that night those weeks ago, but he had tried to forget everything about him. When Liam had said it, it had felt different, like it was something positive and not like he was some kind of blonde and cute porn star. It had been Niall who had been the reason why Zayn had left the poor Liam, and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. In the end he just embraced the taller guy as he stroked away the tears that were falling down on his flushing cheeks. He kept repeating in his own head how sorry he was that he had destroyed their marriage, and he couldn’t help himself for crying too.

-

“Where the fuck have you been?” Niall yelled as he slapped Louis’ cheek.

Louis only pointed on of his eyebrows up as he sassily rested his hand on his hip. Once again he wore a shirt so tight that it actually looked like it was inked into his skin instead of clothes.

“Oh, someone’s missed me. Next time, just kiss me instead of hitting me, I don’t look good in bruises.”

“Just shut up you wanker.”

They walked together to their usual spot; there wouldn’t probably coming any costumers yet as it was still light outside and policemen were circling in their area. He cracked his eyes open as the rays from the sun blinded him, the warm feeling reminded him of Harry. Perhaps he could visit him as he was certainly working for the moment, and a cup of coffee wouldn’t be wrong.

“Come on, I’m going to the coffee shop.” Niall whined.

“Someone’s wanting to see his boyfriend I see.” Louis grinned as he hooked his arm in Niall’s.

The café was only a block away, so it didn’t take more than five minutes for them to reach it. He looked through the window and he had been right as he saw some chocolate curls where hanging on the backside of a tall guy’s scalp. He went in trough the door and a bell ringed when he stepped into the threshold. He greeted Harry with putting his palms in front of his eyes; he had to stand on his toes to reach them.

“Guess who?” he giggled fiercely.

“Don’t know, the queen?” Harry chuckled as he turned around and put his hands on Niall’s hips.

He looked pleadingly up to the emerald eyes; they shimmered like two diamonds when the light hit them. He wanted to take them out and put them in his front pocket so that he could watch them whenever he felt down or alone. The brunette bowed his head so that he could reach Niall’s lips, at first he brushed temptingly against his. He licked his bottom lip before he pressed them again on the Irishman, this time a lot harder.

Niall had kissed a lot of men, but no one had ever tasted as good as Harry. Usually they had the taste of alcohol or the smell of smoke, but Harry tasted like cookies and smelled like deep cologne. He was the first hope that he had ever felt in his entire life, something that he thought would end his pain. Harry was this magical creature and he wished that he would never disappear from his grip.

When the younger teen broke apart to catch his breath, Niall rested his head in the crook of his neck. He was so smooth and if he didn’t knew any better then he would be certain that he had been tailor made for him to fit perfectly.

“I think I’m just going to puke by your cuteness.” Louis interrupted them.

“Shut up Louis.” They said in unison before they started to kiss again.

-

Today was one of the most important days in his life; he was going to meet Harry’s friends for the first time and to be honest, Niall felt like he was going to shit himself. He had asked his best friend if he could borrow a fancy shirt since he didn’t owed more than one pair of trousers and three tee shirts. Fortunately Louis had some decent clothes inside of his wardrobe, and he had handed him a blue one before he stated that he could keep it since it wasn’t really his style.

Lately everything had went down for the poor bloke, his face had sunken in and he was really pale with red rings beneath the once beautiful eyes. It was the drugs, even though Louis didn’t admit that they had started to become a real problem, it was their fault. His parents didn’t even talk to him anymore since they had found out where he got his extra cash from, and to be fair, Niall wasn’t really that surprised.

He felt how Harry’s arms lazed themselves loosely around his waist, he knew how nervous he was to show his new boyfriend off to them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud over Niall, but he was a bit scared that they wouldn’t like the boy he was starting to fall deeply in love with.

The first man that entered had a short black Mohawk and he looked at Niall weirdly. He didn’t understood why he was acting so weird towards him since Harry was also gay, and he didn’t seem to care about that when he talked to the curly haired. But every now and then he gave him uncomfortable glances trough the whole dinner, and to be honest he felt quite creeped out.

All the men disappeared after they had eaten up and the only ones who stayed in the room were Niall and the guy’s girlfriends. They didn’t seem to care about his existence so he remained silent till Harry and his friends were back again.

He met the green eyes and they didn’t look at him with the same adoration at they always did before. Usually they looked like he was the best thing in the entire world but now that was gone, and he didn’t understood why.

“Niall, can you come with me?” Harry demanded more than questioned.

“Yeah, sure babe.”

He felt Harry’s arms drew him out to the kitchen, and for a moment he felt his heart rate going up to maximum and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn’t like this new side of Harry, not one bit.

“Eric says that he’s sawn you somewhere.”

“Okay.” He answered, because really, what was he supposed to say?

“He’s says that it was you who he went to when he lost his virginity,”

Niall knew where this was coming, Harry had found out. It felt a lot harder to breathe and for the second he just wanted to run away and never look back again. How could he been so dumb that he actually had believed that something great was finally coming into his life? The only candle in the tunnel was blown out and he was left in darkness.

“Don’t say it’s true Ni, don’t say you’re a whore.” The boy pleaded.

“I’m not, I’m a giver.” He explained firmly.

“You are Ni, you’re a whore, a prostitute, a guy who shags other guys for money. Don’t you understand how fucking disgusting that is? And that bloke who referred to you as his ‘baby’, had you done it with him too?” Harry shouted desperately.

“Don’t you think I don’t already know that? I need the money, if Louis hadn’t showed me that path I wouldn’t even be alive right now, I would have starved to death. So don’t fucking tell me what’s wrong or not, because I’m already ashamed as it is.”

They stayed silent for a minute, just looking at each other. Harry looked like he had gone mad, and it hurt that he was the responsible for that. It wasn’t fair that some people were handed happiness in their life, and some had to struggle to even survive. What had he ever done to deserve this?

He felt Harry hugging him strongly against his chest as his entire body was shaking with disappointment. He knew that he had broken Harry’s trust towards him, and that it was too late for him to love him. But Niall couldn’t help that his feelings was still as strong, and before he said goodbye for the last, he whispered:

“Baby, you’re a star.” he pressed his lips towards Harry’s and tears were streaming down both their faces before he walked away, not turning around to see the crying boy. His heart ached and when saw Louis the next time in the alley; he followed him to the colourful dreamland.

 

 


End file.
